<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...takes in the stray dog? by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620783">...takes in the stray dog?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd'>Blodeuwedd</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont'>The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>32 Dralivia drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 10 - Who takes in the stray dog?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>32 Dralivia drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...takes in the stray dog?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is that?!”</p>
<p>“It’s a dog” Drake replies calmly, as if he thought for even a second Olivia had meant the question literally. The look she gives him tells him she’s not in the mood to play around. “He pretty much jumped in front of my car while I was coming over, I nearly ran over him. He doesn’t have a collar and he looks a bit thin, I think he was abandoned. So I brought him with me. I couldn’t leave him there.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, you could.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but I thought he could be useful.” He pets the big dog, probably a mixture of a malamute with another unknown, smaller breed.</p>
<p>Olivia furrows her brow and folds her arms in front of her chest. “How?”</p>
<p>“He can keep you company when I’m not around. And he can protect you as well. I figure I can train him.”</p>
<p>She pauses for a moment, considering it. “Can you train him to attack someone when I tell him to?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “Probably. He’s a big boy, could possibly cause some real damage too.”</p>
<p>She looks at the dog, mulling it over a bit longer until she finally relents. “Fine. But he’s not allowed upstairs.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>